Let's Play Doctor
by obsidians
Summary: Nabiki makes a smut video with some friends and accidentally sends it to all her contacts with hilarious results. Lemons implied but nothing too graphic


I don't own Ranma or its character and make no profit from writing these stories.

This is another zany one shot that occurred to me. Please note that it is complete, I appreciate how some people became story followers of the one from yesterday; but there really wasn't a way to do another chapter for that one. Oh I hope no one minded me reaching out to my flamer yesterday. I don't mine being flamed, I just found it remarkable he waited all these years to do it again. :)

Nabiki chuckled as she watched the footage of a home movie she had made with some friends the night before. The camera quality was poor and the acting abysmal, but it was still entertaining and she was glad she had met people who liked role playing as much as she did. After all it was good, harmless fun and the deal was the everything was erased soon after it was filmed to ensure there was no evidence left. She laughed as she finished editing it and then sent a copy of the finished to product to her playmates, not realizing she had accidently sent it to all her contacts.

THE KUNO MANSION

Kuno had just finished his homework when he received an email from Nabiki, he cringed at first because usually emails from her meant an empty wallet for himself. He certainly didn't understand the subject line where it read; "For your eyes only Stud Muffin and Studette Muffin. Don't forget to erase it after you view it; blow you later ;)"

Curious, he played it and his jaw dropped where the video showed Mousse wearing only a lab coat and black leather pants and Shampoo a white nurse's cap, white see through lingerie with red crosses over her nipples, a white thong, white stayup stockings and high heels. "Are there any more patients, Nurse?" he asked her.

"There's just one doctor" she said.

"Show her in please" he commanded Shampoo.

Kuno's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he blushed when Nabiki walked onto the scene wearing a black micro mini dress that was extremely low cut.

"Hello doctor, I'm here for my _internal_ examination" she said in a sexy voice.

"Here, Nurse Shampoo will help you disrobe" Shampoo said and she helped Nabiki strip off her dress, she wore just a black lace thong underneath and that too was soon removed.

MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN

Ukyo was transfixed as she watched the video unfold.

"Ooooooh, it looks like you ready for a breast examination" Shampoo said as she stroked Nabiki's exposed breasts and they shared a soul kiss.

"Now Nurse, it that any way for a medical professional to behave?" Mousse admonished, "we need to get her on the table" he said and they lay her on a bed.

"Now do you have any medical issues to discuss before I begin my examination?" he asked her as he toyed with her nipples.

Nabiki bit her lip and said in an innocent sounding voice "my pussy feels so hot" she purred.

"No worries, your doctor can take care of that" Mousse said, giving her a decadence smile.

"What the?" Ukyo said with a blush.

MEANWHILE RANMA AND AKANE

It was looking at a train wreck, Ranma decided as he and Akane were frozen in place; they had been online doing some research for a school project when Nabiki's oddly subjected email came in and they decided to watch it together as they were both on her contacts list anyway.

Mousse whipped off his lab coat to reveal the leather chaps that he wore beneath it. "I'll just have to take your temperature" he said in a husky voice as inserted himself into the girl.

"Oh doctor, your thermometer is sooo big" Nabiki cooed in delight.

"Doctor, now _who_ is acting unprofessional?" Shampoo cried and started to lightly beat his exposed butt with a leather paddle, as if in 'encouragement.'"

SOMEWHERE IN OSAKA

Ryoga's hand was clenched on the desk so hard that the top broke, as he sat in an internet cafe watching the video unfold, he was almost purple in the face and had a nosebleed.

"Okay Nurse, we need you to sterilize the equipment" Mousse said and Ryoga's jaw dropped as Shampoo cleaned first Nabiki with her tongue and then Mousse, himself.

MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER KUNOS' ROOM

"Oh Doctor, now I'm burning up" Shampoo wailed.

"Quick Miss Tendo, I need your help to cool her down. It's a medical emergency" Mousse urged her.

"Of course Doctor" Nabiki said quickly stripping Shampoo of her lingerie, cap and panties, leaving her wearing just her white stockings and high heels

"She should be much cooler now, you should take her inner core temperature while I give her ice treatments" she urged and Mousse did, while Nabiki rubbed ice cubes onto the peaks of Shampoo's nipples, her flat stomach and inner thighs as Shampoo moaned.

"Who knew they got up to that stuff?" Kodachi mused, "wonder why they never asked me to join them? I mean, I have a fully equipped dungeon in my basement we could have used" she said with a pout.

Nabiki was writing the script for her next encounter with the Amazons, when she checked her email and read:

"Looks great :)" from Shampoo.

"Hot" from Mousse.

"WTF?" from Ranma.

"Nabiki you have soooo much explaining to do" from Akane.

"Please tell me this was faked?" from Ryoga.

"Can I join you the next time? I have a full dungeon at my place and have taken acting lessons. We could play here" from Kodachi, that she had sent by reply all.

"Nabiki, if you have perversions, I do not wish to have to witness them. And as for you Kodachi; you're not bringing that filth into our home and as the male heir, I demand full and exclusive rights to the dungeon. I specifically need it for this Friday night; I have a date," from Kuno as he had cc'd Kodachi on his email.

"Unsubscribe me 0_o. Shut up Kuno" from Ukyo as she had cc'd Kuno on hers.

Nabiki felt the blood drain from her face as more and more emails along the same lines started to appear and she realized what had happened. "Noooooo!" she wailed.

Just at the same moment, Kasumi knocked at her door and said "Nabiki, Father wants to talk to you."


End file.
